Peep Show
by Itoma
Summary: Ever get the feeling that someone is scheming and plotting, meddling in the affairs of you and your partner in apprehending crime? Kagome/Lanchia


**Peep Show**

(I got this idea from a scene in a manga a friend of mine was reading, if you can find and tell me the name of the manga I'll give ya 20 brownie points)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Inuyasha Crossover

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Lanchia/Kagome

_Italics = Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't believe what was happening to her, as she laid back on the bed of a nice hotel room slowly unbuttoning her blouse, making sure her body was facing the window, all the while glaring at the red light on the wall across the room from her. While in her mind she was wondering where she went wrong today.<p>

"And to think _he_ is right on the other side of that window too," She whispered quietly to her self. And then she remembered.. when she said yes to her boss.

* * *

><p><em>Setting her cup of coffee down on her desk she quickly marched into her boss's office with a manilla folder in her hand with a tall bronze skinned man hot on her heels. Once in the office she was about to open her mouth before she stopped and turned to the tall man who stood a foot taller then her five foot five.<em>

_ His name was Lanchia and he was an Italian, He had wild, spiked-out, slick black hair, soft blue eyes with dark circles under them and two black claw markings on his right cheek. His build was lean, but muscular making his already intimidating height and facial features all the more intimidating. He wore a black Italian suit with black spike-knuckled gloves, with matching (yep you guessed it) black shoes. He had also been her partner for the past year since he had transferred to the San Fransisco Police Department._

_ "Lanchia-san.. could you.. err... wait out side please?" Kagome asked, causing the tall man to give her an awkwardly slow nod and step outside the office, before she turned her attention to her chief._

_ "Sango... there better be a very good reason for you sending a job application, with my name on it mind you, to the peep show business in town," She grounded out through clenched teeth, as she tossed the folder on to the desk. After she finished speaking three loud bangs could be heard out side the office, but both women just ruled it out as Officer Inuyasha throwing a fit over someone eating the last doughnut._

_ Sango, the commander and chief of the San Fransisco Police Department, chuckled nervously at her long time friend._

_ "Well we've received reports of them possibly running a drug business in there and I need you to go in undercover and sniff em out," Sango replied, as she walked over to her coffee maker and poured herself a cup._

_ "I know about the drug part.. but why ME!" Kagome grounded out again._

_ "Well, because you're the only lady on the force right now that has the training for undercover work who doesn't have a significant other who would prevent them from doing their job," Sango stated, as she sat back down at her desk._

_ "Then why don't you do it! Your husband wouldn't prevent you, heck he'd go in there and fork out 50 bucks just to watch you strip," Kagome argued back._

_ "Look Kagome, I love him but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of fulfilling one of his fantasies, now will you please just do the job," The commanding officer asked, then taking a sip of her coffee and looking expectantly at her subordinate._

* * *

><p>"She owes me her first born child for this," Kagome whispered begrudgingly, as she pulled her long wavy black hair behind her ear exposing the soft creamy colored skin of her neck, as she slowly parted her blouse and shrugged it off one shoulder. When suddenly she heard a loud bang coming from the one way window that prevented her from seeing her "client". Stopping for a second she could make see the faint outline of someones fists against the window.<p>

"Lanchia probably thinks I'm a total slut now," She spoke to herself again, shrugging her blouse off the other shoulder. Only to hear another bang against the window.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Kagome she wasn't aware of the microphone on the head board of the bed so her current client heard everything she said and was currently livid with anger.<p>

"You're not a slut, Damnit! You're the one woman I want," Lanchia yelled, unfortunately for him the room he was in was sound proof, preventing her from hearing a word.

"God damn you Sango! You evil bitch," He growled out as he watched Kagome toss her blouse off the side of the bed and go to unclasp her bra releasing the swell of her breasts for him to see.

* * *

><p><em>Once Lanchia stepped outside of the chief's office and closed the door behind him, he clenched his fist and punched a near by desk three times releasing a bit of his aggravation and leaving a small crater in the desk, thank the gods he was holding back or poor Hojo wouldn't have a desk any more.<em>

_ "Why do I get like this when she's around me, I can't say a single thing when I'm around her and then the second I'm not near her I get so pissed off!" Lanchia groaned, as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair with a huff and opened up the solitaire game on his computer, all the while scowling angrily._

_ "Ya know Lanchia," Came the cold voice of Kikyo, "You've been like this for the past year, ever since you transferred here and became Kagome's partner."_

_ Lanchia looked up at Kagome's older sister, She looked like Kagome, but where as Kagome had softer kinder features, like her full pink lips, soft brown eyes, and long wavy black hair, Kikyo's lips were held in a cold smirk, with her hard brown eyes, and her long straight black hair. In all honestly Lanchia had a lot of respect for her as a cop, she was only five foot five like her younger sister but she could easily bring a man twice her size down to his knees begging for forgiveness._

_ Lanchia just ignored her and kept his attention fixed on his computer, trying in vain to move a stack of virtual cards over to another stack, clicking furiously with the computer mouse when the stack he was moving went back to its original place._

_ Kikyo just leaned against his desk as she took a stick of gum out of her pocket and popped into her mouth._

_ "Ya know, everyones been wondering for quite some time now if you hate her," She spoke, before blowing a bubble with her gum and then seeing Lanchia turn his agitated gaze her way._

_ "I don't hate her... I know that much," Lanchia grumbled, as he closed the solitaire application on his computer and opened up his email box._

_ "Then what could it possibly be, hm? Tell me, what happens when you're around her," Kikyo asked, blowing another bubble with her gum._

_ "Its hard to explain... its like I see her and I can't talk... I end up seeing her smile and her deep brown eyes and its like something gets lodged in my throat," He responded, with a light blush tinting his cheeks._

_ "Sounds to me like you're in love," The female officer replied, giving a light chuckle as Lanchia's cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink, as his eye twitched at the word love._

_ "Are you sure I'm in.. love... can't we just describe it as a major case of wanting," He grumbled. Kikyo smirked at this before leaning over the desk, looking him directly in his tired blue eyes._

_ "Whats wrong Lanchia? Don't like the word love for some reason," She inquired._

_ "No I don't.. It sounds way to sappy... and I can't stand sappy things. It just makes me feel really awkward," Lanchia continued, returning her look with a glare._

_ "Well then my friend you have fallen for the wrong girl," She told him out right, "The other day Kagome and I hit up a chick flick at the theater and she was crying in the first five minutes flat. She is as sappy as they get."_

_ "Well I don't care how sappy she is. She's the only one I'll let get away with it," He replied, as he watched out of the corner of his eye as Kagome came storming out of the chief's office and head out the front door, as Sango motioned for him to come to her office with a gesture of her finger._

_ "Now if you'll excuse me, the boss wants me for something."_

_ Stepping into Sango's office and closing the door behind him, Lanchia took a seat in front of Sango's desk, wondering what her discussion with Kagome had involved._

_ Sango smiled broadly at him, as she sat back in her large leather office chair, kicking her feet up on the desk, before slapping a large bundle of cash on to the desk and pushing it towards him._

_ "Here's fifty dollars, I need you to go to this address in about an hour, don't ask any unnecessary questions and just give the attendant at the front desk the money and ask for THE VIP room," She stated, as he cautiously took the money offered to him, as well as a small slip of paper with an address listed upon it._

_ "Shouldn't I be filing reports, what is the purpose of me going to a hotel," Lanchia asked._

_ "Don't ask questions, Lanchia... just go," Sango replied, turning from him in her chair to face the window behind her desk, a sly grin upon her face._

_ He gave a deep grumble in response before doing as ordered, leaving the office._

* * *

><p>This must have been why Kagome had stormed out of the office, everyone on the force was aware of the drug ring based in the local peep show business, and Kagome was one of the few women with the training and availability to go undercover.<p>

Lanchia, however, hadn't known this was one of the hotels owned by the Peep Show business. In all honesty he should have picked up on it when Sango had instructed him to go to a hotel and ask for a VIP room.

And now, here he was, seeing things he had only dreamed of seeing, watching as Kagome exposed her soft smooth skin to him, seeing the swell of her breasts contained by a pastel pink sports bra, as she discarded her blouse.

He was going to lose it at this rate, this was not for him to see, not for anyone to see if he had a say about it. Until that little woman had his ring on her finger he refused to let anyone see her body. His eyes angrily roving over the room, until he spotted a small camera suspended from the ceiling. Its lens locked onto the bed where Kagome currently sat. There would be nothing left of this organization if he could help it.

* * *

><p><em> Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she waited, she had been told her interview would only take a moment, and currently wearing the sexiest clothing she had: A tight white blouse and a tight denim mini skirt, with black stiletto heels.<em>

_ "Miss Higurashi?" Came a shrill voice as the door before her opened, allowing Kagome to stand from her seat and leave the dimly lit hallway she had been sitting in and enter a large office. _

_ The room was lavishly furnished, with a large rug covering the floor, with two loveseats on either side, above one was a large slightly tinted window allowing her to see out and see the hotel lobby, and a decorative oak coffee table set between them. Against the opposite wall was a large oak desk with a large sophisticated woman sitting on the other side,her face scrunched up in a leer as she pursed her painted purple lips._

_ "Why hello there, welcome to my little establishment," She spoke, pulling out a large feathery fan and hiding her face, "I am Madame Poplin, I am the one who will sign your checks, I am also the one who will choose your clients," She spoke._

_ "Its a pleasure to meet you madame," Kagome replied, giving her a low bow._

_ "Hmm yes, now stand up straight and give us a twirl, I want to see what we're working with here," Madame Poplin commanded, smiling as Kagome did as instructed. "Very nice, very nice, I don't have many women of Japanese decent on my pay roll, and you are rather lovely, consider your self hired my dear."_

_ Kagome blinked for a second, having expected a longer interview with actual questions, she smiled broadly and bowed in appreciation, "thank you very much Madame."_

_ The large woman continued to smile before turning her gaze to the window, watching as a tall handsome male walked up to the counter a small red light illuminating on her desk as the man handed the attendant his money, "And it seems you have your first client my dear."_

_ Looking up Kagome spotted the man, and gasped. "Lanchia?"_

_ "Oooh and you know him? Well this should be fun. Head up to the top floor from there on of my assistants will direct you to an available room," the madame spoke, giving Kagome a dismissive wave._

* * *

><p>Kagome laid upon the bed quietly, roving her hands down her body, pulling her tight miniskirt down her legs, revealing her lavender silk panties. With the miniskirt removed she sat up on the bed, getting to her knees, she brought her hands back up her torso, cupping her breasts.<p>

While Lanchia's face became redder and redder as he gazed upon her body, thoughts drifting through his head as he thought of what he could do to her, what sounds he could elicit from her. Banging his forehead against the thick glass he growled like an animal.

* * *

><p>In the mean time the two were completely unawares of what was going on the ground level floor of the hotel. Sango and Kikyo were leading a charge into the hotel, the chief of police brandishing one of the police force's most powerful weapons, a warrant.<p>

It didn't take long for Kikyo to kick down the door leading to the basement of the hotel, finding multiple crates and containers filled with the drug rings shipments.

Sango in the mean time had found Madame Poplin's private recording room.

Sitting down in the dark room, lit only by several computer screens, she began to sift through many cameras.

"No... No.. Noooooo... oh ew... Hoe!.. Ooh another hoe... to large.. to scrawny.. tweaker... oooh pretty hoe! Oh.. wait that's Kagome," She rambled as she sifted through the camera's, stopping when she found Kagome's room.

"Oh my god shes actually going through with it," Kikyo spoke, standing over Sango's shoulder.

"Have mercy is that miss Kagome," Spoke another male officer with a thick southern accent, standing behind Kikyo.

Sango quickly covered the screen with her hands, "Hey hey hey this is private!" She stammered.

"Then why are you watching?" Kikyo asked, hands on her hips, as she stared the chief of police down.

"It was my evil scheme..." Sango replied with a pout, flipping a switch on the control board to shut off all the camera's.

"Yes well, when this is over you'll be lucky if Kagome doesn't flay you alive," The stoic female responded, lazily examining her nails.

The chief of police had yet to think that much of her plan through...

* * *

><p>Just as she was about to slip her fingers beneath the waist band of her panties, Kagome sighed with relief as the red light, indicating she had a guest, turned off. Her relief was short lived how ever when the door to the room was slammed clear off its hinges, and Lanchia stood there in the door way, pulling his tucked in police uniform shirt out of his pants and removing it from his body as quickly as possible.<p>

"La-Lanchia?" She gave a startled yelp, as he approached her, his normal scowl replaced with, a look of pure agitation as he moved forward throwing his shirt around her shoulders and buttoning it down. His dark tanned face going red with a blush.

"This is unacceptable," He growled, finishing with her shirt and sitting back, allowing her to properly see the tanned scarred chest he hid beneath his uniform.

Kagome blushed, wrapped in his large uniform upon a bed in a peep show hotel. They sat in silence for a short while, Lanchia's eyes closed and his face dark red.

"Lanchia... what are you doing? You could blow my cover like this, why are you in a place like this anyways," Kagome questioned, scooting closer to him on the bed.

"Sango sent me here... gave me the money for the "room" and everything," He replied, coughing into his fist.

"Sango sent you here? Right after she ordered me to come here as well? Something isn't right here..."

"NOPE! Everything is fine Kagome, perfectly fine!" Sango hollard as she stepped through the "open" door.

"Sango! Now you're here too?" Kagome squirmed pulling up the bed sheets around her in embarrassment.

"Yep! Turns out right after I sent Lanchia to keep an eye on you, the court called saying that we had been approved for the warrant to tear this place to bits," Sango spoke with a bright smile.

"I hate you... so much right now," Lanchia grumbled.

* * *

><p>Over the past view hours, the San Francisco Police Department had become increasingly busy, has nearly 60 workers from the hotel, 30 from the drug ring beneath the hotel, and Madame Poplin were all processed through the system and placed into holding cells.<p>

Sitting in the break room, Kagome blew gently at her hot coffee, clad in a spare uniform she waited, listening to muffled shouts he could hear coming from Sango's office as the chief of police and her partner Lanchia. It how ever wasn't long before the door was slammed open as Lanchia came storming out, Sango yelling a few choice words back at him as he entered the break room, Calmly grabbing a cup of coffee for him self, before sitting down next to his partner.

"Is everything all right," Kagome asked setting her brew down upon the table.

"Yes its fine, Sango, will refrain from such activities for the mean time, and..."

"And?" Kagome drew out the short word wondering what else he had to say.

"Under the condition that I... speak with you," He spoke, blushing lightly.

"About what?"

"I have to tell you... how I feel," Lanchia grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee, "Its just that I... I hate sappy things.. expressing my emotions and what not."

Kagome smiled up at the tall brooding man, scooting her chair closer to him.

"Thats okay... I'm emotional enough for the both of us," She stated leaning up to place a peck on his scarred cheek.

Lanchia grumbled, but blushed happily at her attentions, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Until we're married, no one will ever see you with out clothing again," He spoke softly.

"Married... I don't see a ring on my finger," Kagome stated, eying her ring finger as she leaned into his side.

"Kagome... oh god," He started, "Here it goes... we've been partners for a little over a year now. And I _feel_ that you are the only woman for me. You hold your own no matter what, you've saved my life as many times as I've saved yours. I know everything you like and dislike, and I've been there when that Hojo kid dumped you. You are the only person I'll let cry on my shoulder, and the only person I want close to me like this."

It was after this he put a small black box on the table before her, ignoring its presence all together the second it had left his grasp, his face all the while beet red.

"Lanchia," She smiled at the sound of his name, taking the box and placing the small diamond ring in it upon her finger, "You've been by my side, for what seems like forever. I've seen every scar upon your body, and I've cared for you when you were sick, as you have for me. From the looks of it we're pretty much already married. And I love you.. as I know you love me, even though you'll never say it in public, its enough that I know."

Lanchia allowed himself a small smile as she spoke, feeling his heart swell while he watched her put on the ring out of the corner of his eye. Taking a quick look around the break room to see that no one else was around, he turned and grasped her chin, tilting her head back just so slightly so he could claim her lips, in a soft sweet kiss.

"I. Love. You," He whispered against her lips.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is actually something I started like a little over a year ago. Its been sitting in my incomplete folder for so long I figured it was time to show it some proper attention and finish it.**

**Lanchia is one of my favorite characters of all time, easily ranking higher then either Renji or Grimmjow. **

**This is mostly due to his rather unfortunate past in the series, taking in a child and practicly raising it only to have said child take control of his body and brutally massacre everyone he cares about. That sucks so damn much. And on top of that he is marked for the murder, and forced to take on the name of the child who is actually responsible.**

**Of course after meeting Senna he regains control of his life, going around doing good (to my knowledge) and helping out Senna when ever he can.**

**That and the scars! Homigod so sexy! Screw those perfect men with their perfect bodies! We need a guy like Lanchi tall and muscular with tons of scars covering his body, each of them telling the tale of a battle he had fought.**

**Anyways done for now hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did!**


End file.
